With the increased desire for water conservation while maintaining healthy yard and crops, it has become important to use the advances in technology and communication systems to provide efficient use of water resources. Often the duration of an irrigation system is the only thing that is controllable because water pressure and flow is so consistent in modern times.
What is needed are methods, systems, and computer program implemented products for regulating the duration of the use of water in areas that are predictable and often over watered because caretakers and/or older irrigations systems are not responsive enough to effectively conserve water while maintaining aesthetically pleasing or healthy landscapes.